dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Walani quotes
このページはプレイヤーがアイテムや物を調べた時（Altキーを押しながらクリック）にWalaniが発する言葉をまとめたものです。 日本語訳は DS版：\Steam\steamapps\common\dont_starve\data\scripts\languages\japanese.po DST版：\Steam\steamapps\common\Don't Starve Together\data\databundles\scripts\languages\japanese.po にある翻訳データを記載しています。非公式翻訳は文頭に が付きます。 Walani Tools Base Game * Axe- "I could cut trees with this... But I'd rather not."これで木を切れるけど…切りたくないな～ * Luxury Axe- "That's one treasury tool."高級品だ～ * Shovel- "Ugh, digging..."砂とか土とか掘る道具だね～ * Regal Shovel- "I'm digging this fancy shovel."おしゃれなシャベル、「オシャベル」！ * Pickaxe- "My back hurts just looking at it."見てるだけで、腰痛くなってくる～… * Opulent Pickaxe- "I picked a good one."ツルハシだって、おしゃれしたいんだね～ * Razor- "You're not coming near my legs!"これで足をそるの？やだやだ～！ * Razor (can't shave)- "Nah."ダメだね～ * Razor (nothing left)- "My work here is done."てか、もう、毛がないよね～ * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Woah, slow down. She's awake."眠ってるときじゃないとムリだね～ * Hammer- "Smashing stuff *sounds* like work, but it's pretty fun."物壊すのって、「仕事」っつうより遊びな感じ～ * Pitchfork- "Looks like some kind of trident."海の神様が持ってる武器に似てるかも～ * Feather Pencil- "Lightweight. I like it." * Brush- "Brushing beefalo hair is so relaxing." * Saddle- "That looks comfortable." * War Saddle- "A saddle fit for a queen." * Glossamer Saddle- "It's like riding a wave only hairier." * Saddlehorn- "Oh, that'll help getting the saddle off." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "What a hack job."ナタは、どう“なった”？…な～んてね * Luxury Machete- "I can hack in style."固い物も、おしゃれにたたき切れるよ～ Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built and normal)- "My cozy campfire!" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Oh, sweet enemy of darkness." * Campfire (high)- "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." * Fire Pit (high)- "So much bright!" * Fire Pit (normal)- "Could be better, could be worse." * Campfire (low)- "I think it needs some energy!" * Fire Pit (low)- "It's barely doing its job." * Campfire (embers)- "I need fuel for my fire!" * Fire Pit (embers)- "This fire is tired."火もくたびれちゃったみたいだね～ * Campfire (out)- "Well, that's that."消えちゃったね～ * Fire Pit (out)- "It's taking a break." * Torch- "Take that, night!"これで夜も怖くないね～！ * Miner Hat- "Another job I hope to never do."穴掘りとか、絶対やりたくないな～ * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "WHERE DID MY LIGHT GO?!"あれ！？明かりは！？ * Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!"不気味だ！ * Lantern- "It really lightens the mood."雰囲気まで明るくなるね～ Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I'm not really sure how this thing works."これって、どういう仕組みなんだろ… * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread."あ～…他に燃え移らないといいけど… * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "The fire is doing it's job."いい感じに燃えてる～ * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "My cozy campfire!"やっぱり、たき火は落ち着くね～！ * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I think it needs some energy!"ちょっと火の元気がなくなってきたね～ * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I need fuel for my fire!"燃料足さないと、消えちゃうよ～！ * Moggles- "I CAN SEE ALL!"暗いとこでも見える～！ Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Stay safe from the howling winds, precious light!"これで、風が吹いても火が消えないね～ * Bottle Lantern- "This will keep the dark away."これで暗闇もへっちゃら～ * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Oh, sweet enemy of darkness."ヘヘヘ…これで暗闇も怖くないね～ * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "So much bright!"まぶし～！ * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "This fire keeps on lickin' and tickin'."ちょっとやそっとじゃ消えなそう～ * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "It's barely doing its job."ちょっと暗くなってきたね～ * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "This fire is tired."くたびれちゃったみたいだね～ * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "It's taking a break."火も休憩中かな～ * Tar Lamp- "Will this fit on a surfboard?"サーフボードにつけれるかな～… * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "I taught the fire how to surf."火にサーフィン教えたげたんだ～ * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "That thing's working waaaay too hard."そんなにがんばんなくていいよ～ * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "Don't strain yourself, fire."炎くん、がんばりすぎないで～ * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "It's okay, fire. You can take a rest if you want."火も、休みたいときあるよね～ * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "It looks totally pooped."なんか、くたびれてるっぽい？ * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "I guess it needed a rest."疲れちゃったのかな～ Survival Base Game * Backpack- "To haul my stuff around."物を持ち運ぶのに便利なバッグだよ～ * Piggyback- "Was it worth it?"ちょっとフクザツな気分だな～… * Bird Trap- "I can catch myself a birdy buddy with this."これでトリくん捕まえられるね～ * Bug Net- "Maybe I could pass an afternoon catching butterflies."一日中ムシ取りすんのも、悪くないかも～ * Fishing Rod- "Have rod will travel." * Straw Roll- "For nap time!"仮眠できる～！ * Fur Roll- "For a more comfortable nap time!"快適に仮眠できる～！ * Tent- "A cool, dry place to catch some Zzz's."涼しいし、ぬれないし、仮眠するのに最適～ * Trap- "Catch me a beach breakfast!"朝ごはんを捕まえる道具だよ～ * Honey Poultice- "I can patch myself up with this!"ケガしたとこに貼ると、治るよ～！ * Healing Salve- "It helps me live a little."ちょっと生き返った気分になれるよ * Umbrella- "Keep off, elements!"これで、雨が降っても平気だね～ * Compass- ** N- "North-ish?"北かな～ ** S- "South-ish?"南かな～ ** E- "East-ish?"東かな～ ** W- "West-ish?"西かな～ ** NE- "Northeast-ish?"北東かな～ ** SE- "Southeast-ish?"南東かな～ ** NW- "Northwest-ish?"北西かな～ ** SW- "Southwest-ish?"南西かな～ * Compass (generic)- "How do I use this thing again?"これって、どうやって使うんだっけ？ * Bundling Wrap- "That's a wrap!" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "There's nothing to wrap!" * Bundled Supplies- "Huh. Somehow it's less heavy like this." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps my snacks as cool as I am."クールなおやつを、しまっとけるね～ * Luxury Fan- "An artificial ocean breeze."好きなときに潮風起こせるね～ * Siesta Lean-to- "I could use a snooze."昼寝したいな～… * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "That would be improper napping form."昼寝は昼にするもんでしょ～ * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Sleeping right now seems kinda dangerous."今寝ると、ヤバくない？ * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Foooooooooooooood..."おなかへったああぁぁ～… * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "It's a bit too cavey around here for a siesta."こんなとこで昼寝すんの、ヤダな～ * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Great! Just great..."うっそ、マジ…？ * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Rest in peace."燃えちゃった～… * Thermal Stone- "It's rock temperature."普通の石の温度だね～ * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Refreshing."ひんやり気持ちい～ * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's icy!"冷たっ！ * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's a little toasty."ほっかほかだ～ * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It's warm and glowing."熱いし、光ってるね～ * Pretty Parasol- "This should keep me almost dry."ちょっとの雨なら、防げそうかな～ Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "For when my pockets are full."荷物がいっぱいのときに、助かりそう～ * Booty Bag- "Booty in the back."宝箱ごと担いで運べるよ～ * Sea Sack- "Squishy."グニャグニャする。 * Tropical Fan- "Sweet relief."あおぐと、涼しくて気持ちいいよ～ * Silly Monkey Ball- "What's that little dude? You want me to throw you?"ん？なんかしゃべってる？「投げて」…？ * Tropical Parasol- "My own pint-sized palm tree."個人用ヤシの木、って感じだね～ * Anti Venom- "This'll make the sickness go away."具合悪くなっても、これ飲めば平気～ * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "It's like indoors, but outdoors."屋内だけど屋外で、屋外だけど屋内…か Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "My kind of cooking... Just dump everything in and wait!"料理のコツは…材料をなべに入れて、煮る！ * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "If I watch it it'll never boil."待ち時間って、長く感じるよね～ * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Food incoming!"もうすぐできるよ～！ * Crock Pot (finished)- "I cooked something. Yum!"で～きた！ん～、おいしそう！ * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "That box has bees in and around it."中も外も、ハチだらけだね～ * Bee Box (no honey)- "Would it be hypocritical to tell the bees to get to work?"ハチくんに「仕事しろ！」って、言いづらいよね～ * Bee Box (some honey)- "Looks like the bees made me some honey!"ハチくんがハチミツ作ってくれたよ～！ * Bee Box (full of honey)- "It's overflowing with sweet, sweet honey!"あま～いハチミツが、た～っぷり！ * Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "Looks like manual labor to me."肉体労働か～…やだな～… * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "I hope it's organic."これ、有機栽培だよね～？ * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (finished)- "Can I get to the eating part now?" * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "That shrub could use some grub."草にも「ごはん」あげないとね～ * Ice Box- "A constant reminder to keep it cool."ず～っとクールでいたいよね～ * Drying Rack- "This rack could use some meat."肉をつるせば、ジャーキー作れるね～ * Drying Rack (drying)- "See you later water."水分が抜けるまで待つよ～ * Drying Rack (finished)- "That's some good looking jerky."おいしそうに干しあがったよ～ Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "The food might taste a bit burnt."これで料理したら、焦げ臭くなりそ～ * Bee Box (burnt)- "Maybe the bees did some redecorating?"ハチくんたち、リフォームしたのかな～ * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It's toast!"真っ黒こげ～！ * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Water doesn't make things dry."これじゃ、ちっとも乾かないね～ * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Your days of jerkying are over."これじゃ、もう干せないね～ * Bucket-o-poop- "Ground food."草にあげる「ごはん」だね～ Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "They glop to it." * Mussel Bed- "I should plant it before the poor things dry out." * Fish Farm (empty)- "I guess I gotta find fish eggs now. Oof."魚の卵、探してこないとな～…はぁ～… * Fish Farm (growing)- "C'mon fish! I'm an "instant gratification" kind of gal."早く～！待たされんの嫌いなんだってば～！ * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Hey lil dude! Welcome to the farm!"ワラニちゃんのお魚牧場へようこそ～！ * Fish Farm (two fish)- "Aw, my fish has buddies!"お魚くん、友だちできたんだ～！ * Fish Farm (three fish)- "It's looking like a real party in there!"お～！楽しそうじゃ～ん！ * Fish Farm (four fish)- "Do I really have to eat them?"食べずに飼っちゃダメかな～… Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine." * Alchemy Engine- "I still feel like I'm doing most of the work here."これがあっても、面倒な仕事減らないね～ * Thermal Measurer- "Why put numbers on what you can feel?"暑いか寒いかを数字にするの？なんで？ * Rainometer- "Tells me when to paddle in."いい波来そうなとき、教えてくれるよ * Lightning Rod- "It's powered by electricity."電気をためられるよ～ * Lightning Rod (charged)- "It's fully energized!"充電完了だね～！ * Gunpowder- "It goes boom."バクハツする粉～！ Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Ugh, do I have to build you all over again now?"えー、また造り直し～？ * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Not much use to me now."これじゃ、もう使えないね～ * Rainometer (burnt)- "Guess you didn't see that coming."火事の予測はムリだったか～ * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "It's out cold."止まってる～ * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Fling it on!"ポイポイッとね～！ * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It needs some juice."燃料が足りないみたいだね～ * Electrical Doodad- "Thingy what does the science!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "In the middle of the ocean and I still have to do stuff!"海の上でも仕事しろって～？はぁ～… * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "Chillin'."涼し～い！ * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Super chillin'."めっちゃくちゃクール～！ * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Not so chillin'."あんまクールじゃないな～ * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Little bit of illin'."クールじゃなくなりそう～ * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Illin'."ぜんぜんクールじゃな～い * Quacken Drill- "This is not a drill! Wait, it totally is." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Well, that looks like a lot of busywork."これって、なんかの役に立つの～？ Fight Base Game * Spear- "For stabbing problems."グサッとひと突き！ * Ham Bat- "I can fight food with food."食料で作った武器で、食料手に入れるよ～ * Boomerang- "They say if you love something, you should let it go."「大事なものは、あえて手放せ」ってさ * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Stop hitting yourself, Walani."イタッ！なんで、ぶつかってくんの～？ * Blow Dart- "Do I have to shoot someone with it?"これで誰かをやっつけろってこと？ * Sleep Dart- "(Sometimes I use it for naps.)"（仮眠とりたいとき、ときどき使うよ…） * Fire Dart- "A real quick way of lighting a firepit when no one's looking."火をおこすの面倒なときにも使えるかも？ * Football Helmet- "I feel like I could tackle anything."これで、なんにでもタックルできる～！ * Grass Suit- "Doesn't seem all that sturdy."すぐ破れそうだよね～ * Log Suit- "I hope the attacker doesn't have an axe."オノで襲われたら、ひとたまりもないよね～ * Marble Suit- "That's just overkill."大理石の使い道、間違ってない…？ * Bee Mine- "It's like a confetti bomb. But bees."紙吹雪じゃなくて、ハチくんが入ってるよ * Tooth Trap- "Ooh, that looks nasty!"うわ～、はまったら痛そう～… Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "This armor is so hot right now."いま、激アツなアーマーだよ～ * Morning Star- "That's one gnarly-lookin' whacker."かっこいいよね～！ * Weather Pain- "I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end."竜巻なんか、まともに食らったら死ぬよね～ Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Anybody want a sick day?" * Poison Dart- "Not good for party tricks. I learned the hard way."ふざけて使うと、痛い目みるよ～ * Coconade- "Just holding it makes me feel powerful."持ってるだけで強くなった気分～ * Coconade (lit)- "This will make a big splash!"これで、でっかい波起こせそう～！ * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "Seems a little aggressive."ちょっと危なそう～ * Cutlass Supreme- "It's been awhile since I held one of these."これ持つの、ひさしぶりだな～ * Horned Helmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my ponytails."かぶったら、髪型くずれるよね～… * Seashell Suit- "The ocean will protect me!"海の幸が、身を守ってくれるんだ！ * Limestone Suit- "Seems maybe too study." * Cactus Armor- "How will I hug trees in this?"「トゲのあるヤツ」って言われそう～ Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "I need to get a birdy buddy."トリくん、捕まえてこないとな～ * Birdcage (occupied)- "I hope my birdy buddy is happy."トリくん、快適かな～？ * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "My birdy buddy must've been sleepy."トリくん、めっちゃ眠かったんだね～ * Pig House- "Where the pigs kick back and relax."ブタくんたちのマイホームだね～ * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "How do they all fit in there?"家、ちっちゃくない…？ * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Turn it back on! PLEASE!"ちょっと～！電気消さないでよ～！ * Rabbit Hutch- "A decent enough place to live."悪くない家だと思うな～ * Hay Wall (held and placed)- "Better than no wall..."壁がないよりは、マシかな～… * Wood Wall (held and placed)- "Knock on wood this keeps stuff out."木の精霊さん、お守りください～ * Stone Wall (held and placed)- "Seems strong..."見た感じ、硬そうだけど… * Chest- "Treasure!"お宝だ～！ * Sign- "Hang ten!"ハングルース、メ～ン！ * Potted Fern- "It can no longer grow free."とらわれの身だね～… * Mini Sign (held)- "I'm getting tired of carrying this around." * Mini Sign (empty)- "I could doodle on this." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "I need to know what to draw first!" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Nice drawing." * Wood Fence (held)- "You mean I gotta build it myself?" * Wood Fence- "You can't fence me in, dude." * Wood Gate (held)- "I may need a nap after building this." * Wood Gate- "The way in and the way out." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Hope they had insurance."火災保険、入ってたかな～… * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Aw. The bunnies lost their home."ウサギくんのおうち、燃えちゃったね… * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Not surprising... it was made out of hay..."ま～、干し草は、よく燃えるからね～… * Wood Wall (burnt)- "It was wood after all..." * Chest (burnt)- "Nooooo! Goodbye shiny, shiny treasure..."うっそ！お宝、燃えちゃった… * Scaled Chest- "What did I get?!"何が入ってるかな～！ * Sign (burnt)- "I know the feeling."しおれている…まるで私の心のようだ Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "I feel like a kid again!"子どもの頃、よく作ったな～！ * Sand Castle (sand)- "I like it between my toes and nowhere else."素足で踏むと、気持ちい～！ * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Bores live in houses? Wild!"へぇ～！イノシシって、家に住むんだ～ * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Gnarly domicile, man..."なかなか、いい家だね～… * Limestone Wall (inventory and placed)- "Now THIS is a wall!"これなら安心だ～！ * Dragoon Den- "Work out? Why bother."体鍛えてんの？なんで？ * Sandbag (held)- "Remind me not to swim while carrying these!"これ持って泳いだら、確実に溺れるよね～ * Sandbag- "Heavy lifting..."重いよ～… * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Aloha, world!"アロ～ハ！ * Seaworthy (SW world)- "I wonder what this does..."これって、なんの機械なのかな～ * Buoy- "It's just hanging out."ぷかぷか浮かんで、お気楽だね～ * Sea Chest- "Now I don't need to swim back to shore for my stuff."物を取りに陸まで戻らなくて済むね～ * Ballphin Palace- "Man, even their houses are cute."おうちまでカワイイんだね～ * Sea Wall (held)- "I still have to like... build it."設置作業、めんどくさいな～… * Sea Wall- "A coral corral. Heh."サンゴを35個使ってたりして～？ Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Hardwood. Fancy."ウッドデッキみたいで、おしゃれ～ * Carpeted Flooring- "Make fists with your toes."はだしで歩くと気持ちいいよ～ * Checkerboard Flooring- * Grass Turf- "Grassy."草が生えてる地面だね～ * Rocky Turf- "Rocky."岩だらけでゴツゴツの地面だね～ * Marsh Turf- "Goopy..."ぬるぬるしてる～… * Mud Turf- "Squelchy."ドロドロの地面だ～ * Guano Turf- "It's ground."地面だね～ * Slimey Turf- "I have a sinking feeling about this."ヌメヌメの地面だ～ * Cave Rock Turf- "Crunchy."ガリガリの地面だね～ * Other Turfs- "Keeps me grounded."どっかの地面だね～ Reign of Giants * Decidous Turf- "Keeps me grounded."どっかの地面だね～ * Sandy Turf- "Take the beach to go." Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "Gnarled-ly."ジャングルっぽい地面だね～ * Meadow Turf- "Nice underfoot."地面だね～素足で踏むと気持ちいいよ～ * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Marshy."沼っぽい地面だね～ * Ashy Turf- "Ashy..."灰で覆われてる～… * Other Turfs- "Keeps me grounded."どっかの地面だね～ Refine Base Game * Rope- "Good for a lot of boring stuff."肉体労働とかで、よく使う道具だね～… * Boards- "Not much surf in these boards."「板」だけど…サーフィンは、できないね～ * Cut Stone- "I don't have to build something now, do I?"これで、なんか造らされたりしないよね…？ * Papyrus- "Bet this burns good."よく燃えそう～ * Purple Gem- "Shiny!"ピカピカ！ * Nightmare Fuel- "The stuff of nightmares."悪夢って、こんなのでできてるんだね～ * Beeswax- "A lotta work for some wax." * Wax Paper- "Can't write on it but I can wrap stuff with it." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Where did my sticks go? I've been bamboozled!"棒から布ができるんだ～！びっくり～！ * Limestone- "That's some tough stuff."すっごい固い！ * Empty Bottle- "I could whistle a tune with you."ビンの口に息吹きかけると、音が鳴るよ * Coral Nubbin- "Heh. 'Nubbin'."目？芽？ Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "You better work."ほんとに大丈夫なのかな～… * Prestihatitator- "That lever's calling to me."このレバー、引かずにはいられないよね… * Shadow Manipulator- "Manipulating shadows sounds tough, glad I don't have to."なんか、怪しい機械ができたよ… * Pan Flute- "Plays hypnotic tunes."この音色聞くと、頭がボーッとする～ * Night Light- "Lights the night with 'mares."悪夢で夜を照らすってわけか～ * Night Armor- "Eyuk! It makes my skin crawl."ひ～…トリハダ～… * Dark Sword- "Wield the dark."闇の力を利用するってわけか～ * One-man Band- "Let's get this jam sesh rollin'!"さ～、盛り上がってこ～！ * Bat Bat- "Maybe I could bat some bats with this."これでコウモリをモリモリ倒すぞ～ * Belt of Hunger- "So efficient!"燃費バツグ～ン！ * Chilled Amulet- "I like to put it on when I'm feeling a little too steamed."アツくなりすぎたら、ク～ルダウ～ン * Nightmare Amulet- "This thing drives me nuts!"持ってると、頭がヘンになりそう～！ * Life Giving Amulet- "It makes me feel safe when I'm wearing it." * Fire Staff- "It's a hot commodity."激アツのアイテムだね～ * Ice Staff- "Too cold to hold."持ってると手が凍りそ～ * Telelocator Staff- "It shows me things I never knew I could see."これ使うと、信じられない体験ができるよ * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Good to go!"準備オッケ～！ * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I think it likes purple gems."ここに、紫の宝石をはめればいいのかな… * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Lookin' good!"いい感じ～！ * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "I think it wants me to jam rocks in it."ここに宝石をはめればいいのかな～… Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Up in smoke..."あ～あ… * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Guess I don't get to pull the lever anymore."これじゃ、レバーを引けないよ… * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Couldn't you have manipulated yourself into not getting burnt?"怪しい機械も、燃えたら、ただの炭だね～ * Old Bell- "Summons the big stomper."でっかい怪物を呼び出すよ～ Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "It holds many sea-crets."「海賊の呪い」とか、そういうヤツ？ * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Fire always wins."燃えちゃったら、ただのゴミだよね～ * Dripple Pipes- "I'm gonna play some sweet jams on this baby."一曲、吹いてみよっかな～ Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I'm not really the "sewing" kind."縫い物は苦手～ * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Keeps my ears fluffy and warm."耳がモフモフして、あったかくなる～ * Straw Hat- "Keeps my face from getting freckly."シミソバカス対策の必需品だね～ * Beefalo Hat- "It smells like beefalo."ビーファローのニオイがする～ * Beekeeper Hat- "Stops the bee kisses."かぶれば、ハチくんにキスされずに済むよ * Feather Hat- "I'm at one with my feathered friends."トリくんたちと仲よくなれる帽子だよ～ * Winter Hat- "It's like a hug for my head."あったかいよ！頭をハグされてるみたい * Top Hat- "Not quite my style..."あたしの趣味じゃないな～… * Dapper Vest- "I hope none of my surfer buds see me in this."これ着てるとこ、友だちに見られたくない～ * Breezy Vest- "Lets my skin breath."通気性バツグンだね～ * Puffy Vest- "I could fall asleep in this."ぬくぬくで、眠くなってくる～ * Bush Hat- "This makes me feel at one with nature."かぶると、自然と一体化した気分～ * Garland- "That's a happy looking headpiece!"花の冠～！いいね、いいね～！ * Walking Cane- "I cane, I saw."杖って、強え～！な～んてね… Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "I can feel the spirits of catcoons that made it."ニャライグマスピリットを感じるね～ * Fashion Melon- "Next best thing to a watermelon bikini."スイカビキニの次にイケてるかも～ * Ice Cube- "Keeps my head cold. And wet."頭ヒンヤリするけど、ぬれちゃうから注意～ * Rain Coat- "The surf can't touch me now!"これなら、波しぶき浴びても平気だね～ * Rain Hat- "High and dry."これで頭がぬれないね～ * Summer Frest- "Even sun worshipers need a break."日光も、浴びっぱなしは、よくないからね～ * Floral Shirt- "This shirt is so me."あたしにぴったりのシャツだ～ * Eyebrella- "My third eye will protect me."第三の目が、危険から守ってくれるよ * Hibearnation Vest- "Made of real bearger chest!"本物のアナグマグマの胸毛でできてるよ～ Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "It's, like, blowing my mind!"この発想はなかったな～！ * Snakeskin Hat- "Raindrops keep falling on my hat."雨をはじいてくれるよ～ * Snakeskin Jacket- "I guess snakes aren't so bad."ヘビも役に立つじゃ～ん * Blubber Suit- "Gross, but effective."キモチわるいけど、効果はバツグン～！ * Windbreaker- "The wind slips right around me!"風が体をすり抜けてく感じ～！ * Tar Suit- "This may have been my worst idea. Ever."なんでこんなの、作ったんだっけ… * Particulate Purifier- "Protection from stink."くさいニオイもシャットアウト～！ * Sleek Hat- "Aerodynamic. Choka."空気抵抗、少なそ～！いいじゃん！ * Shark Tooth Crown- "Feels wrong having these on my head..."歯を頭にかぶるって…どうなんだろ… * Dumbrella- "This should keep me at least twice as dry."雨よけ効果2倍…？ Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Seriously?"これで海に出んの？本気？ * Raft- "Worst. Surfboard. Ever."は？これで海に出ろって？ * Row Boat- "Awww, rowing? Ugh."手こぎとか、ありえないよね～… * Cargo Boat- "This surfboard sure has a lot of pockets."このボード、ポケットいっぱいある～ * Armored Boat- "What a clunky looking board."なにこのボード、ダッサ～ * Encrusted Boat- "Whatever floats my boat."水に浮くなら、なんでもいいよ～ * Surfboard- "My love for you is deeper than the ocean."あたしの波への愛は、海より深いんだ！ * Surfboard (launched)- "Surf's up!" * The 'Sea Legs'- "I'd still rather board."あたしはやっぱ、ボードのほうがいいな～ * Boat Repair Kit- "Surfboard maintenance is essential!"ボードのメンテは基本だからね～ * Thatch Sail- "A blow boater's best friend."ヨット乗りのヤツらが喜びそう～ * Cloth Sail- "I'll flow with the wind."風の吹くまま～♪ * Snakeskin Sail- "Why bother when I have my board?"ボードがあるから、いらなくない？ * Feather Lite Sail- "For smooth and swift sailing!"海をスイスイッと走れるよ！ * Iron Wind- "Uh... I'll stick to my board, thanks."ん～…サーフボードで十分かな～… * Boat Torch and Lantern- "Night-surfing. I love it!"夜のサーフィンは、サイコーだよ～！ * Boat Cannon- "Shooting it into the water can make some pretty sweet waves."水面に撃つと、いい波起こせるよ～ * Quackering Ram- "I prefer to be a pacifist on the pacific."海を殴るなんて、ダメだよ～ * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Wobster goes in. Dinner comes out."晩ごはんは、ウォブスターがいいな～… * Sea Yard (off)- "Ughhh, I should refill it."はぁ～…燃料入れないと～… * Sea Yard (on)- "Does it work on surfboards?"サーフボードも修理できんの～？ * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "It's running on fumes. Same!"ガス欠？あたしも休みた～い * Tar Extractor (off)- "I'm giving Mother Nature a rest."自然も、休みたいときあるでしょ～ * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's doing everything for me. Great!"あたしの代わりに仕事してくれてる～！ * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "It's gonna run out of fuel."燃料、なくなりそうだよ～ * Trawl Net- "Lootin' and cruisin'."クルージングしながら、お宝ゲット～♪ * Trawl Net (detached)- "A sack of sea goodies!"海のお宝、いっぱいかかったよ～！ * Trawl Net (sinking)- "I wonder what it grabbed up..."だんだん沈んでる感じ～… * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "Just a little more trawlin'..."もうすぐ沈んじゃうよ～ * Spyglass- "You can't hide from me, islands!"島は、ひとつ残らず見つけるよ～ * Super Spyglass- "I can super sea!!"すっごい遠くまで、よく見えるよ～！ * Captain Hat- "If only the boss could see me now."ボスが見たらなんて言うかな～ * Pirate Hat- "High fashion for the high seas."船乗りの定番ファッションだね～ * Lucky Hat- "Nautical."船乗りっぽい～ * Life Jacket- "Just in case the waves get all gnar'."海が荒れると、危ないこともあるしね～ Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "This blade's as hot as it is cool."ホットでクールな道具だね～ * Obsidian Axe- "I gotta work to make you work..."これ使っても、作業は楽になんないけどね… * Obsidian Spear- "Ready. Aim. Fire-y."アツアツのヤリだ～ * Obsidian Armor- "It kinda pokes my butt."ちょっと、おしりがチクチクする～… * Obsidian Coconade- "Beware of the boom!"爆発注意だよ～！ * Howling Conch- "Get those waves cranking!"いい波、来～い！ * Sail Stick- "Probably more useful than a regular stick."ただの棒…なわけは、ないよね～… * Volcano Staff- "I'm the volcano's boss now!"火の山のボスは、あたしだぞ～！ Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "It's otherworldly."フシギな素材だ～ * Thulecite Wall (held and placed)- "Ruins wall. Kinda at odds, no?" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I can breathe easy."特に変わったことはないかな～ * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Woah! Things are really heating up!"うわ～、ビンビン反応してる～！ * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's gaining strength!"だんだん強くなってきた～！ * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I think it's keeping consistent."安定したみたいだね… * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's leaving…"ちょっと収まってきたかな～… * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over…!"もうすぐ終わりそう…！ * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I'm not getting anything."反応ナシだね～ * The Lazy Forager- "Finally, jewelry that gets me."このアクセサリーは、あたし好みだな～ * Magiluminescence- "I absolutely glow when I wear it!"これ身につけると、体が光るよ～！ * Construction Amulet- "This necklace is a creative force. I'm feelin' it."創造力がみなぎってくる～… * The Lazy Explorer- "Ah, this staff was made for me!"あたしにぴったりの杖だ～ * Star Caller's Staff- "Isn't starlight bad for the skin?"星の光は、シミソバカスの原因にならない？ * Deconstruction Staff- "This staff only destroys."ひたすら物を壊すための杖だよ * Pick/Axe- "I'm picky when it comes to tools."あたし、道具にはちょっとうるさいよ～ * Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a queen." * Thulecite Suit- "It's so fancy!"かっこい～！ * Thulecite Club- "Know a few scallywags I'd like to introduce this to."これでブン殴りたいヤツ、いるな～ * Houndius Shootius (held)- "It's got my back."あたしを守ってくれるよ * Houndius Shootius- "It's looking out for me."敵が来ないか、見張ってくれてる～ Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Reminds me of winter, yuck."冬の象徴だよね…あんま好きじゃないな～… * Lumpy Evergreen- "Looks like the diet version."低カロリー版…？ * Spiky Tree- "Me and spikes don't get along."あのトゲ、刺さったら痛そうだな～ * Evergreen (stump)- "Sliced and diced."切られちゃってる… * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Cut down in its prime."切り倒されちゃったんだね… * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now."トゲトゲごと切り倒しちゃった * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's not cool."ヒドイよね… * Spiky Tree (burning)- "I've never seen such a spiky fire."炎まで、とがって見える～ * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I know the feeling."しおれている…まるで私の心のようだ * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Still spiky."燃えても、まだトゲトゲしてる～ * Evergreen (sapling)- " * Log- "There's a board in there."これ、いいボードになりそう～ * Log (burning)- "Waste of a good board."ボードにしようと思ってたのにな～ * Charcoal- "The remains of something burnt."何かが燃えたあとだね～ * Pine Cone- "It's a tree baby."木の赤ちゃんだ～ * Marble Tree- "Super weird."なんだろね、これ * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "There's a board in there just begging to get free."あの木、絶対いいボードになると思うな～… * Living Log- "It looks bummed."悲しそうな顔してる～… * Sapling- "Board material?"あれでサーフボード作れるかな～ * Sapling (picked)- "Looks noodled."ぐったりしてる～ * Sapling (burning)- "Not much to burn."すぐ燃え尽きちゃいそう～ * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Planting this sounds like hard work." * Twigs- "Very useful."いろんな使い道があるよ～ * Grass Tuft- "For all your grassy needs."草が要るときは、いつでも摘めるね～ * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It will be back."きっとまた生えてくるよ～ * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs help to grow."手入れしてあげないと、育たないね～ * Grass Tuft (burning)- "That won't last."すぐ燃え尽きそう～ * Cut Grass- "It makes a swishing sound when I walk."歩くとカサカサ音がする～ * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Awesome! That bush has berries!"やった！実がなってる～！ * Berry Bush (picked)- "It's kinda just a regular bush now."ただの茂みになっちゃったね～ * Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs a little love."お世話してあげないとね～ * Reeds- "More grass. Righteous."これも草か～… * Reeds (picked)- "Catch you on the flip flop."また今度来てみよう * Reeds (burning)- "Whoa. Heavy."うわ～、燃えてる～… * Cut Reeds- "It was hard work cutting those. Nap time!"草刈ったら疲れた～…昼寝しない？ * Plant- "Farming is so hard!"畑仕事って、しんどいな～ * Plant (growing)- "It's still just a child."まだまだ赤ちゃんだね～ * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Can I get to the eating part now?"もう食べてもいいよね～？ * Marsh Plant- "Planty."普通の草だよ～ * Spiky Bush- "I don't need spikes."トゲトゲで危ないな～ * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeoch!"トゲが刺さって痛かったな～ * Spiky Bush (burning)- "The spikes are burning. Good."トゲも燃えてる…でも、これで安全になるね～ * Flower- "I'm very picky when it comes to these. Heh heh heh."花のハナシを、聞いたげよう…な～んてね！ * Petals- "Flowers totally get me."花って、いいよね～ * Evil Flower- "Flowers shouldn't be that scary."この花は…ちょっと怪しいね… * Dark Petals- "These smell like bad karma."う～…負のカルマのにおい～… * Red and Blue Mushroom- "Now that's a mushroom!"いかにもキノコ、って感じだね～ * Red and Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's taking a nap."お昼寝中みたいだね * Red and Blue Mushroom (picked)- "It might grow back on its own."そのうちまた、生えてくるかもね～ * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Green Mushroom- "Funky fungi."キノコ、のこのこ～♪ * Green Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it's thirsty."ノドかわいてるのかも～ Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It comes in so many colors!"木って、いろんな色してるんだよ～！ * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Thanks for the logs. Sorry about, like, your body."木くん、「体」もらっちゃってゴメンね… * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Senseless."木を燃やすとか、ありえないし… * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Saying sorry won't bring it back."謝っても、燃えた木は戻らないよ… * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- "Looks like I feel."やる気なさそう～…気持ちはわかる～ * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It looks tired."疲れているように見える。 * Berry Bush (withered)- "That bush isn't looking very good."なんか、元気ないね～ * Plant (withered)- "Something made it all... gross."ヒョロヒョロになっちゃったな～… * Birchnut- "Come on out, nature!"お～い、木～！でてこ～い！ * Cactus- "It's fine if you just leave it alone."触らなければ大丈夫～ * Cactus (after picking)- "Ouch! I got prickled."痛ッ！トゲ刺さった～… * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- "It's on a journey called "life"."人生という旅をしてるんだね～ Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "I guess I could cut that down."あれなら、切ってもいいかな～ * Jungle Tree- "It's like nature's canopy."天然の屋根、って感じ～ * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "Looks a little tangled."いろいろ、こんがらがってるね～ * Bamboo Patch (stump & withered)- "Hurry up and grow already!"早く育て～！ * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (stump)- "Sliced and diced."切られちゃってる… * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "Those vines are mine."ツルは有効活用するからね～ * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burning)- "That's not cool."ヒドイよね… * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "I think it's dead."死んじゃってるっぽいな～… * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burnt)- "I know the feeling."しおれている…まるで私の心のようだ * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "Not much use to anyone now."これじゃ、なんの役にも立たないね～ * Bamboo Root- "Planting this sounds like hard work." * Viney Bush Root- "Do I really have to replant it?"これ、植えないとダメ～？ * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "A tree yee shall be."こっから木が生まれるよ～ * Jungle Tree Seed- "I could plant a tree with thee." * Bamboo- "This looks pretty float-atious."水に浮きそうだね～ * Vine- "Good for lashing stuff down."物をしばっとくのに、便利だね～ * Grass (water)- "This grass is well hydrated!"水分補給はバッチリだね～！ * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "That is an impressive piece of coral."なかなか立派なサンゴだね～ * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "Gets caught on my board."ボードに絡まるんだよね～… * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "This tree really likes water."この木、よっぽど水が好きなんだね～ * Mangrove (burnt)- "How?"水浸しなのに、燃えたの…？ * Palm Tree- "Cool hair, tree."その髪型、かっこいい～！ * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Hey little tree dude."ちっこいヤシの木くんだ～ * Palm Leaf- "Would make a radical skirt."いい感じなスカート作れそう～ * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "That tree would make a great board."あの木、いいボードになりそうだな～ * Tidal Plant- "Tropical planty."南国っぽい草だな～ Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "The bees must sleep in there."ハチくんは、あの中で寝るんだね～ * Killer Bee Hive- "The worst kind of hive!"ホンキでヤバいハチくんの巣だ～！ * Honeycomb- "It's sweet and full of bee babies."ハチくんの赤ちゃんが詰まってるよ * Hound Mound- "I think there are some angry pups lurking nearby."近くに猛犬がいるかも～… * Bones- "It's a bunch of bones. How comforting."骨がたくさん…怖すぎ～… * Touch Stone- "Hope I never need you, weird wood dude..."これの世話には、なりたくないな～ * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Go off!"じゃまだな～！ * Obelisk (sane, down)- "That's one dark tower."このタワー、怪しいな～… * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Ouch. My thoughts are hurting."うぅ～…頭の頭痛が痛い～… * Obelisk (insane, down)- "See ya."なくなったね * Harp Statue- "No shoes, no... head... no service!"頭はどこいっちゃったんだろ… * Marble Pillar- "What was it meant to hold up?"この柱、何を支えてたのかな～？ * Marble- "Pretty fancy material."高級素材だ～ * Rundown House- "I could have sworn this was an outhouse."これって、屋外トイレじゃないの？ * Merm Head- "As if the pigs didn't smell bad enough."ブタより、くさいなぁ… * Pig Head- "Tough break, dude."運が悪かったね～ * Pig Torch- "It's kind of cute."なんか、カワイイかも～… * Basalt- "The strong, silent type."強くて無口なタイプだね～ * Boulder- "I like you much better on land."海に入れたら、沈むよね～ * Rocks- "Not flat. Won't skip."この形は…水きりには向いてないな～ * Flint- "This rock doesn't roll."この石、すっごくとがってる～ * Nitre- "Not just any old dumb rock."これ、ただの石とは違うね～ * Gold Nugget- "It's shiny and useful!"いろんな使い道があって、便利だよ～ * Grave- "Seems rude to mess with it."墓荒らしって、悪いことだよね…？ * Grave (dug)- "Thanks for the loot, dude."お宝は、もらったよ～ * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Well, would you look at that. A pile of dirt."土が盛り上がってる…ま、そんだけだね～ * Animal Track- "Friends are near!"近くにフレンズがいるよ～！ * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Ugh, it got away."あ～、逃げられちゃったね～ * Animal Track (found)- "I hear rustling nearby."近くで、ケモノの気配がするね～… * Wooden Thing- "Get your weird face out of here, dude!"こん中に、アイツの顔が入ってんでしょ～？ * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It'd take a lot of effort to put this back together."これ、修理すんの、だいぶめんどくさいな～ * Wooden Thing (locked)- "It still won't let me through."ん～、まだ動かないな～ * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Do I really want to go through that?"これ、ホントに大丈夫かな～… * Ring Thing- "I think I should hold on to it."これは、持っておいたほうがよさげ～ * Crank Thing- "You wanna come with me, huh?"捨てないほうがいいのかな～ * Box Thing- "This looks important."大事なものっぽいな～ * Metal Potato Thing- "Heh heh."金属のジャガイモ…？ヘンなの～ * Worm Hole- "Is that it's front end, or back?"これって、口？それとも、おしり…？ * Worm Hole (open)- "Well, I see no reason not to jump in."これは、飛び込んでみるしかないね～ * Worm Hole (exited)- "...where am I?"…ここ、どこ？ * Pond- "It's kind of hard to look at myself these days."最近は、自分の顔見るのイヤなんだよな～ * Skeleton- "Surfing in the beyond..." * Spider Den- "They don't like trespassers."勝手に入ると、すっごい怒られるよ～ * Spider Eggs- "Start a spider farm."クモのブリーダーにでもなるかな～… * Rabbit Hole- "It's rabbit-shaped."この穴、ウサギの形してる～ * Walrus Camp- "Sweet digs."へ～、いい部屋だね～ * Walrus Camp (empty)- "No one home."誰もいないみたいだね～ * Sunken Boat (occupied and empty)- "Surfboards don't sink!"サーフボードなら沈まないよ～！ * Flotsam- "Maybe I can fish it out."釣りざおで引っかけたら、取れるかも～ Reign of Giants * Ice- "It knows how to chill."うん、すっごくクールだね～ * Mini Glacier- "At least someone around here knows how to chill!"あの岩、クールでいいよね～ * Mini Glacier (melted)- "I didn't bring my puddle stompin' boots!"長靴、はいてくればよかった～！ * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The water washed the tracks away..." * Burrow- "Nice hole, mole."こん中に、モグラくんが隠れてるのか～ * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I guess they needed Me Time."今は独りになりたいのかもね～ * Rundown House (burnt)- "This house has char-acter."カリッとクリスピーに仕上がったね～ * Merm Head (burnt)- "I like it better burnt."焦げてるほうが、まだマシかな～ * Pig Head (burnt)- "Wasn't it bad enough already?"さらし首のうえに火あぶり？大変だね～ * Hollow Stump- "Looks like a nice place to crash."寝心地よさそう～ * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Anyone there?"誰かいる～？ * Glommer's Statue- "Woah, far out."壊れちゃってる～ * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "All messed up now."これ、ヤバくない？いい意味で * Skeleton (self)- "Surfing the beyond..."水平線の彼方へ、旅立っちゃったね… * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "An admirer of the sea, burned to ash. What injustice!"海の乗り物が焼けちゃうとか、理不尽すぎ！ Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "A beachfront home. Nice."オーシャンフロントの家か～、いいなぁ * Fishermerm's Hut- "Where the workers take five."労働者の休憩所か～ * Merm Hut- "I could have sworn this was an outhouse." * Merm Hut (burnt)- "This house has char-acter." * Shoal- "Looks like a good place to get lunch."お昼ごはんを調達できそう * Wobster Den- "I can wait as long as it takes."出てくるまで、ずーっと待ってるよ～ * Coral Reef- "What a pretty coral reef."サンゴ礁だ～…きれ～だなぁ * Coral- "I need a fish tank to put this in!"水槽に入れて飼いたいな～！ * Coral Larva- "Look at this lil slime dude! How are you, slime dude?"ちっこいスライムくんだ～ * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "Just look at all these Barneys."こういうのを、丘サーファーって言うんだ * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Nothing to eat here."食べられそうなものは…ないね～… * Magma Pile- "It's warm to the touch."触るとあったかいね～ * Magma Pile (gold)- "Normally I hate gold diggers." * Krissure- "It's got a hot temper."すぐカッとなるタイプか～ * Steamer Trunk- "This trunk is a little steamy."でっかいトランク、み～っけ～！ * Sandy Pile- "If this was bigger I could sand board."ボードで滑り降りたら、楽しそ～ * Sand- "I like it between my toes and nowhere else."素足で踏むと、気持ちい～！ * Sharkitten Den- "There are kitties jammin' inside."中に小ネコがい～っぱい * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Just sand?"ただの砂の山？ * Volcano- "Mount gnarly!"うわ～、ヤバい、かっこい～！ * Dragoon Egg- "I licked one once. It burned my tongue."なめてみたら、舌ヤケドしたよ～ * Suspicious Bubbles- "Something's down there..."下に何かいるっぽいな～… * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "It must've dove deeper."クジラ、潜っちゃったみたいだね～ * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- "The waters are way too rough."波が荒すぎて、泡が見えないね～ * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Whale, whale, whale!"近くにクジラがいるね～ * Tar Slick- "Aww, the tar's seeping right into the ocean water."海が真っ黒になっちゃうよ～… * Tar- "Why did I want this again?"これ、なんに使うの？ * Tar Trap- "Sticky and environmentally unfriendly!"自然が汚れる～！ * Tidal Pool- "Wonder how deep it goes..."深さ、どれぐらいなんだろね～… * Lava Pool- "It's like a gooey campfire!"ドロッとした、たき火、って感じ～ * Mussels- "There's food hanging out down there."海の底に、おいしそうなのがいる～ * Mussels (with stick)- "That's it mussels, do some pull ups."貝くん、がんばれ～！登ってこ～い！ * Slot Machine- "Should I push my luck?"運だめし、してみる～？ * Electric Isosceles- "Take me to a new surf spot!"サーフィンスポットへ連れてって！ * Octo Chest- "Booty-ya!"お宝ゲット～！ * Debris- "Boat chunks..."沈んだ船の残骸だね… * Crate- "Wonder what's inside."何が入ってるのかな～ * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "That's what happens when you lose your head."頭に血ぃ昇らせすぎて、頭取れちゃった？ * Seashell- "A gift from the sea."海の恵みだね～ * Poisonous Hole- "Gag!"息止めないと…！ * Gunpowder Barrel- "Hmm, was I in charge of keeping these stowed?"どっかの船の積み荷かなぁ… * X Marks the Spot- "Hope this is worth the work."ガラクタじゃないといいな～ * Rawling- "This dude cracks me up!"アハハハハ！こいつ、おもしろ～い！ * Watery Grave- "That wound's a little too fresh."う～…なんかブキミ… * Wreck- "Probably won't be sailing on that anytime soon."あの船は、さすがに動かなそうだね～ * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "I sense its power..."不思議なチカラを感じる～… * Grassy Thing- "I hope this isn't a broom 'cause I hate sweeping."ホウキだったらヤダな～掃除とかムリ～ * Screw Thing- "That thing attaches to the other thing?"何かの部品かな～ * Wooden Potato Thing- "Tubular..."ちょっとイモくさいデザインだな～… * Ring Thing- "Doesn't look suited for hula-hooping..."フラフープには使えなそう～ Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "How much effort will it take to get down there?" * Sinkhole- "I've always wanted to try spulunking." * Rope to Surface- " * Red Mushtree- "Medium mushness."キノコ度、中レベル、って感じかな～ * Green Mushtree- "Grow tree! Mush! Mush!"大きく育て～！ * Blue Mushtree- "That's a whole lot of mushtree!"うわ～、でっかい！ * Light Flower- "I want a whole wreath of them!"これでレイを作ろう！ * Light Bulb- "Naturally bright. Just like me!"生まれつき明るいって、あたしみたい～！ * Stalagmite (normal and pointy)- "A pretty cool rock."へ～、かっこいい岩じゃん * Stalagmite (pointy, low)- "This rock seems uncool."この岩、あんまりかっこよくな～い * Spilagmite- "It's a hole. Full of SPIDERS."中にクモがウジャウジャいるよ～ * Slurtle Mound- "The snail things come out of there."カタツムリっぽいコのおうちだね～ * Splumonkey Pod- "Neat abode, guys."へー、いい家じゃん * Fern- "Nature finds a way, even here."こんなとこでも、植物って育つんだね～ * Foliage- "It's all natural."天然素材100%だよ～ * Cave Banana Tree (normal, burning, and burnt)- "That's not a real banana!"本物のバナナじゃないよね… Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "How depressing."見てると、悲しくなってくるね～… * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Maybe it still works?"まだ使えるかも？ * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This is giving me major jeepers."すっごいブキミ～… * Algae- "It makes me miss the open sea."大海原が恋しくなるね～… * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Lots of potential here!"なんかおもしろいもの作れそう～！ * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "I hope someone makes something out of that."組み立てられるひと、いないかな～ * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Look at all those parts."部品がい～っぱい！ * Relic- "Where's the ancient bed?"古代のベッドも、あるかなあ？ * Relic (broken)- "I'm not cleaning that up."あたしは、片づけないからね～ * Thulecite Fragments- "Weird."ヘンなの～ * Cave Lichen- "This moss makes me sad."このコケ…見てると悲しくなる～… * Ornate Chest- "Maybe I'll get something nice?"なんか、いいもの入ってるかな～ * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "Whatcha got for me, magic chest?"魔法の宝箱か～…何が入ってるかな～ * Nightmare Light- "I don't care how weird it is, as long as it keeps darkness away."怪しいけど、闇から守ってくれるならOK～ Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "For playing with fire."ここで火遊びしていいってこと？ * Coffee Plant- "Java!"コーヒー、発見！ * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Hurry up and grow back!"早く実がならないかな～！ * Coffee Plant (barren)- "Nooo, I need my java!"え～！あたしのコーヒーが～…！ * Coffee Plant (withered)- "If it grew on the volcano..."火山でも育つくせに、肥料が要るのか～ * Elephant Cactus- "Looking sharp!"トゲトゲだ～！ * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Ouch!"痛ッた！ * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It's taking a nap." * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "Planting this sounds like hard work."これ、植えるの大変そうだな～ * Cactus Spike- "I don't get the point."サボテンくんのトゲだね～ * Obsidian Boulder- "Too much work to get you open..."これ、割るの大変そうだな～… * Obsidian- "Ouch, you're hot!"あつッ！ヤケドするかと思った～ * Charcoal Boulder- "Burnt, but good!"この燃えカスは、いろいろ使えるよ！ * Burnt Ash Tree- "Rubs off on my hands."触ったら手が汚れそう～ * Dragoon Saliva- "My brother used to do the same thing."うちの兄貴も、よくツバ吐いてたな～ * Woodlegs' Cage- "Whoever invented cages had a cruel heart."オリを発明した人って、酷いよね～ * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "The volcano asks its price..."火山に、ささげ物をしろってさ～… * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Ready to receive..."受け入れ準備オッケーみたい… * Volcano (exit)- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "He looks like he could use a nap."機嫌悪そ～…寝不足かな？ * Clockwork Bishop- "Don't get any bright ideas."なんかひらめいたら、頭が光るのかな～ * Clockwork Rook- "Check, mate!"チェックメイト！ * Damaged Knight- "He should go to sleep... and not wake up."もう寝なよ～…そのまま起きなくていいよ * Damaged Bishop- "This is why I don't play board games!"だからボードゲームは嫌いなんだってば！ * Damaged Rook- "Is that thing real?!"あれって、本物…？ * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Who's there?! Leave me alone!"は！？誰！？こっち来んな！ * Charlie (attacked by)- "ACHK! I SAID GO AWAY!"イッタッ！やめてってばッ！ * Hound- "This dog is a real drag!"しつこいイヌだな～！ * Red Hound- "This one seems angrier somehow."普通のより凶暴そう～ * Blue Hound- "What a chilly pup."クールなイヌだ～ * Hound's Tooth- "Highlights the importance of regular dental checkups."歯医者さんには、ちゃんと行こう！ * Spider- "Crawly creep."こいつら、キショいよね～… * Spider Warrior- "Back off, you're germy!"来んな！バイキンうつるし！ * Spider (sleeping)- "Aww, it's so peaceful and disgusting."寝てても、やっぱりキショいな～ * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Hope you're having a nightmare."悪い夢、見てるといいな～… * Spider (dead)- "I wonder if it will rain now?"クモは、害虫食べてくれんだけどな～ * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Now I can rest in peace."これでひと安心だね～ * Spider Gland- "Why does health food taste so bad?"「良薬は口に苦し」？なんで～？ * Silk- "Spider gunk..."クモのお尻から出てきた糸だね～… * Krampus- "Stealing isn't cool!"ひとの物盗むとか、サイテー！ * Krampus Sack- "A bag of stolen goods."ヤギ男が盗んだ物が詰まってるよ * Merm- "Go dunk your head, guy."海で泳いできなよ～ * Frog- "Keep your tongue to yourself, bucko."舌出すのって、行儀悪いよ～ * Frog (sleeping)- "Sweet dreams."おやすみ～ * Frog (dead)- "It was too good for this world."いいヤツほど早死にすんだよね～ * Tentacle- "Hands off, bucko!"触らないでよッ！ * Tentacle Spike- "It's pretty flimsy. I can't see it doing much damage."これ、武器なの？ゴミじゃなくて？ * Tentacle Spots- "These might help me out of a tight spot."なんかのときに、役に立つかもね～ * Big Tentacle- "This has no right to exist."こんな怪物、存在していいはずないってば… * Baby Tentacle- "Much too slimy!"ヌメヌメすぎでしょ～！ * Guardian Pig- "Take it easy, big guy."まあまあ、落ち着いて～ * Werepig- "Haha! What even is that?"ハハハ！なに、あれ？ * Ghost- "You deserve a rest."おつかれ～… * MacTusk- "Hey grey belly! How's life treatin' ya?"おーい、セイウチく～ん！元気～？ * Wee MacTusk- "How ya doin', tiny?"おチビちゃん、元気？ * Walrus Tusk- "That's a pretty impressive tooth."ずいぶん立派なキバだね～ * Tam o' Shanter- "This plaid ain't bad."チェックの柄で、おしゃれじゃ～ん * Mosquito- "Filthy bloodsucker!"気をつけないと、血を吸われるからね～ * Mosquito (held)- "Don't think this means we're friends."こいつは好きになれないな～ * Mosquito Sack- "Makes an okay pillow if you plug your nose."ニオイさえがまんすれば、枕に使えるね～ * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "I see you over there!"それで隠れてるつもり～？ * Spitter- "No thank you!"結構です！ * Batilisk- "Go flap somewhere else!"シッシッ！あっちいけ！ * Meat Bulb- "It's so attractive."なぜか、近くへ行きたくなる～… * Fleshy Bulb- "Get meat, the easy way."これなら、簡単に肉が手に入るよ？ * Eyeplant- "Made you look!"なんでこっち見てんだろ～… * Slurper- "It's a little gross, but who am I to judge?"見た目で判断しちゃ、ダメだよね… * Slurper Pelt- "Maybe it doubles as a blanket."ブランケットにもなりそう…？ * Dangling Depth Dweller- "How rude of you to drop in!"いきなり落ちてきたら、びっくりするよ～！ * Depths Worm (emerged)- "That dude can pull off some sweet aerials."すご～！アクロバティック～！ * Depths Worm (lure)- "Nothing to see here."ここに見るものは何もないから。 * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Something's taking a dirt nap."泥の中で、泥のように寝てる～… * Ewecus- "Hey there, little guy!" * Steel Wool- "It's too hard to make a sweater out of." Reign of Giants * Varg- "What's your deal, man?"なんで怒ってるの～？ * Poison Birchnut Tree- "I said I was sorry!"だから、ゴメンって！ * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Chillax, little dude."ま～ま～、落ち着きなよ～ Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "It's cute, from a safe distance."遠くから見てれば、カワイイよね～ * Yellow Crocodog- "I respect its right to exist, but... not so nearby!"あんまり近くには来ないでほしいな～… * Blue Crocodog- "What's the crocodeal, dude?!"ワニって、海に住んでるもの！？ * Floaty Boaty Knight- "What a horrible knight to have a curse."ナイトのくせに呪われてんの？ * Flup (normal and in ground)- "It's rude to stare, dude!"ちょっと～、なに見てんの～？ * Eyeshot- "It makes a wet squelch when it hits stuff."命中すると、ペチャッ！て音がするよ * Pirate Ghost- "Aw. He could've had an eternal nap, but he came back."永遠に寝てられたのに、なんで起きたの～？ * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "Get lost!"あっちいけ～！ * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Ewwww."うわぁ～…キショい… * Snake- "I hope you can't swim."このヘビ、泳いだりしないよね…？ * Poison Snake- "My buddy has a bodacious bite!"アイツにかまれたら、ヤバいよね～ * Snakeskin- "I could make a scaly bikini out of this!"これで高級ビキニ作れそう～ * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Back off, you're germy!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "Hope you're having a nightmare." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "Now I can rest in peace." * Sea Hound- "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!"こっち来んな～！シッシッ！ * Stink Ray- "I thought shark farts were bad..."サメのおならより臭いかも～… * Swordfish- "I've resolved to be more of a lover than a fighter."あたし、基本的に暴力反対なんだよね～ * White Whale- "Do ye spout black blood and roll fin out?"白いクジラって、有名なヤツじゃん！ * White Whale Carcass- "Vengeance is mine."怒ると、ろくなことにならないんだよ～ * Dragoon- "Woah, tone it down, my guy."待って待って！ちょっと落ち着こうよ！ Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "I love these things!"このコたち、いいよね～！ * Beefalo (follower)- "Aww, he loves me!"なつかれてる～！ * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Blissfully unaware of the terrors of night."ぐっすり寝てる…夜の怖さ、知らないんだね… * Beefalo (naked)- "Beautiful beach bod, bud."ビーチに映えそうな肉体美～ * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- "It looks more like hair to me."毛っていうか、髪の毛っぽいよね～ * Beefalo Horn- "It's a big animal horn."でっかい動物くんのツノだ～ * Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Growing up is a trap... don't do it!"大人になんか、ならないほうがいいよ～！ * Nearby Bees- "Relax your thorax!"ハチくん、落ち着きなよ～ * Bee- "Well bzz bzz to you too!"ブンブンうるさいな～ * Killer Bee- "It's badly BEEhaved."何もしてないのに襲ってくる～！ * Bee (held)- "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." * Killer Bee (held)- "This bee needs to relax."なんで怒ってんのかな～ * Stinger- "Glad I don't have to pick this out of my skin."こんなので刺されたら、痛いだろうな～ * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Lookin' fine, swine."ブタくんだ～ * Pig (follower)- "Let's hit the waves!"サーフィンしに行こう！ * Pig (dead)- "Bad luck, dude."ん～、残念だったね～ * Pig Skin- "Not by the hair of his rumpy rump rump."しっぽがついてる～… * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Do you give good hugs?"モフモフだ～ * Bunny Puff- "Fluffy!"フワフワ！ * Koalefant- "Hang ten, big guy."でっかいゾウくん、おつかれ～ * Winter Koalefant- "Hang ten, big snowy guy."でっかいモフモフゾウくん、おつかれ～ * Pengull- "Hey little dude."オシャレなトリくんだ！ * Rock Lobster- "No need to fight!"待って待って！戦う気はないってば～ * Snurtle and Slurtle- "It tastes with its feet. Gross."足に口があるんだってさ…キモ～… * Slurtle Slime- "It's hard to hold on to."これ、捨てちゃだめかな～… * Broken Shell- "Holding on to these doesn't even seem worth it."ゴミにしか見えないけどなぁ～ * Shelmet- "I'm a little embarrassed to wear it in public."この帽子…恥ずかしくない…？ * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Protection from nature, by nature."自然の恵みで、自然から身を守るよ～ * Splumonkey- "You think he can surf?"サルくん、サーフィンできるかな？ Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Not dead yet, friend!"あたし、まだ死んでないからね～！ * Catcoon- "It's very independent and loves garbage. Me too!"このコの生活スタイル、あたしと似てる～！ * Cat Tail- "This would make a stylish hat."おしゃれな帽子が作れそ～ * Volt Goat- "Do you think it would let me snuggle it?"スリスリさせてくれるかな～ * Volt Goat (charged)- "Majestic!"かっこい～！ * Volt Goat Horn- "I feel a little bad about the dead goat."死んじゃったヤギは、かわいそうだな～… Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "What's got ya down, fella?"落ち込んでるの～？どうした～？ * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "You don't have to be sad anymore..."これでもう、悲しまなくていいね… * Bottlenose Ballphin- "My surfing buddies!"あたしのサーファー仲間だよ～！ * Dorsal Fin- "I thought I was the only one around here who'd fallen to pieces."残りの部分は、どこいっちゃったのかな～ * Jellyfish- "I hate these things." * Jellyfish (held)- "Don't step on one in bare feet!!"裸足で踏むと刺されるよ～！ * Water Beefalo (normal, follower, and sleeping)- "You smell like wet hair."ぬれた髪みたいなニオイがする～ * Horn- "I'm glad it's not attached to anything."本体がついてなくてよかった～… * Prime Ape- "This guy's a major beach leech."コイツ、人の物ばっか欲しがるんだよね～ * Wildbore- "I'm not wild about it."あいつには近寄らないほうがいいかも～ Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "What a pretty pattern!"きれーな模様だな～！ * Butterfly (held)- "You're my pretty pocket pal."きれーな羽根のチョウチョくん！ * Crow- "Akaw!"カァ～！ * Crow (held)- "Are we best friends now?"あたしたち、親友だよね～？ * Redbird- "A song given wing."空飛ぶ歌い手くんだ～ * Redbird (held)- "How are you doing, little guy?"トリくん、居心地はどう～？ * Snowbird- "You have a lovely voice!"きれいな声してるね～！ * Snowbird (held)- "You're not too squished, are you?"せまくないかな～？大丈夫～？ * Jet Feather- "A real softy."ホワホワだ～ * Crimson Feather- "I'm tickled by the color of this."見てるだけでムズムズしてくる～… * Azure Feather- "I would love a necklace made of these."これでネックレス作りたいな～ * Gobbler- "He's a doofy little guy."このトリくん、うっとうしいんだよね～ * Eye Bone- "I get the feeling I'm being watched."なんか…見られてる気がするな～… * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "The best kind of friend... one who works for free."タダ働きしてくれる仲間は、大事だよね～ * Rabbit and Beardling- "Look at its little ears!"耳がカワイイ～！ * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "No need to be scared."怖がらなくても大丈夫だよ～ * Fireflies- "My kind of insects."ホタル、いいよね～ * Fireflies (held)- "My glowy little pocket pals."仲よくしようね、ホタルくん * Mandrake (planted)- "A mystical plant."ナゾい植物だ～ * Mandrake (follower)- "You're messing up my chill vibes, dude."ビービー、うっさいな～… * Mandrake (dead)- "I was rooting for it."根性あると思ったのにな～…根っこだけに * Mandrake (cooked)- "Not as mystical as I thought."案外、普通の野菜かも～ * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Woah. What happened?"うぅ～…なんだったんだ～…？ Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "Looks like a friend."敵…じゃなさそうだよね？ * Glommer's Flower- "Wouldn't it look great in my hair?"髪飾りに、よさげだね～ * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Poor lil thing."あー…枯れちゃったね～… * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Huh. I guess it didn't like traveling?" * Glommer's Wings- "Sigh. Fly no more, friend."翼がないと、もう飛べないね～… * Glommer's Goop- "I'll make sure it goes to good use."なんかに使えそう～ * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Who's down there?"ん？土ん中に誰かいる…？ * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Welcome to the surface!"地上へようこそ～！ * Moleworm (held)- "Are you comfy in there, buddy?"居心地、どう？ Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Pretty glowy goop!"光るドロドロの液体だ～…きれいだね～ * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "If I was on my surfboard I could catch you."ボードに乗ってたら追いつけるのに～… * Shifting Sands- "He's taking a break from running."走るの疲れたのかな～ * Dogfish- "Bring me my slippers."棒きれ投げたら、取ってくるかな～ * Sharkitten- "You're pretty cute for my worst nightmare."怪物にしては、かわいいじゃん～ * Fishbone (normal and Packim dead)- "I'll hold onto this."大事に持っておこうっと * Fishbone (ashes)- "I must've missed the party."バーベキュー、もう終わっちゃった？ * Packim Baggims- "You got a big mouth, fella."口、でかいね～ * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Lookin' good, lil dude!"クラゲくん、いい感じ～！ * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "Hey there, little buddy."きれいなクラゲくんだ～ * Parrot (normal and held)- "Will you ever stop squawking?"キーキーうるさいな～ * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "He's a squawkbuckler."口ばっかりって感じ…うさんくさいな～ * Seagull (normal and held)- "Poop hawk!"あのトリくん、フンをまき散らすからな～… * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "Eww, it's nethers are touching my waves..."う～、おしりが海にくっついてる～… * Toucan (normal and held)- "You could catch waves with a nose like that!"クチバシがサーフボードみた～い！ * Cormorant (normal and held)- "Hang ten, stinky sea dude!"クサい海鳥くん、おつかれ～！ * Doydoy (normal and held)- "Well hey there little guy."お、トリくんがいる * Doydoy Nest- "Looks like a great place to nap. For a doydoy."ドイドイにとっては、快適なんだろうね～ * Doydoy Feather- "It's soft to the touch."手触りフワフワ～ * Doydoy Egg- "Could be a doydoy. Or could be dinner."ドイドイを育てるか…晩ごはんにするか… * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "I didn't touch it, I swear."アタシ、触ってないよ！ホントだって～！ * Fried Doydoy Egg- "You can taste the endangerment."ゼツメツキグ的な味だね～ * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "Aw! You look like you want a cuddle!"かわいいな～…スリスリした～い！ * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Yummy sea bug."見た目は虫っぽいけど、味はおいしいよ～ * Fishermerm- "You don't mind working for a living."生きるために働いてるってわけか～ Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "I'm glad it can't fly."このコ、飛べなくてよかったよ～… * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Bunch of future pecky jerks."あそこで、デカいトリくんが生まれるんだね * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The eggs have flown the coop."卵、家出しちゃったみたいだね～ * Tallbird Egg- "There's a little dude relaxin' inside."中で、ちっこいトリくんがくつろいでるよ * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Now if I could only get giant toast."でっかいトーストがあればな～ * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Raw..."生卵だ～… * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Sorry, lil guy."トリくん、ごめんね～ * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hope it doesn't hard boil."固ゆでになってないといいけどなぁ… * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Gelatinous..."中身は、ゼリーみたいだね… * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "It's growing..."中で育ってるね… * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "C'mon squirt."もうちょっとだよ～、がんばれ～ * Smallbird (normal and sleeping)- "Eye see you."目玉、デカいね～ * Smallbird (hungry)- "Hope your stomach is as big as your eye."胃袋も、目玉ぐらいデカいのかな～ * Smallbird (starving)- "Blink twice if you're hungry."おなかへってるなら、2回まばたきして～ * Smallish Tallbird (normal and sleeping)- "It's got a ton of acne under those feathers. Haha, gross."きっと、羽根の下はニキビだらけだよ～ * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "They're always hungry!"よく食べるな～！ * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "You've eaten me out of base and camp!"食料全部、食べ尽くす気かな～… * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Hey! Stop that!"ちょっと！やめなさいって！ Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal and lumpy)- "Step off, grey belly!"木のおばけ！？あっちいけ～！ * Spider Queen- "I don't bow to royalty."女王様？へー、だから何～？ * Spiderhat- "Ha! I'm your boss now, spiders!"今日からあたしが、クモのボス～！ * Deerclops- "Yikes! We're in the impact zone now!"ここ、あいつのインパクトゾーンだよ！ * Deerclops Eyeball- "Aw. Kind of reminds me of the boss."前の上司にちょっと似てるかも… * Ancient Guardian- "Holy horns."すごいツノだよね～ * Guardian's Horn- "It was an ordeal to get this."これゲットするの、大変だったよね～ Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Maybe I should keep my distance." * Thick Fur- "Now I can hibernate in comfort."これで快適に冬眠できるね～ * Moose/Goose- "You're a big one, huh!?"でっかいな～…！ * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "It will one day hatch into a moo... a goo... a thing."ムース？グース？…の卵だね * Mosling- "Don't you just want to pick it up and squeeze it?"かっわいいな～！スリスリした～い！ * Down Feather- "It's soft but... a bit grimy."ホワホワ…でも、ちょっと汚いね～ * Dragonfly- "I'd never have to put up with this on the open ocean!"海には、こんな怪物いないよ！ * Scales- "I need a suit of these, immediately."これでウェットスーツ作りたいな～ * Lava Spit (hot)- "Looks a little spicy."からそうな色～ * Lava Spit (cool)- "All dried up."すっかり乾いた。 Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Wanna be a board?"サーフボードにしてやる～！ * Quacken- "Surf's up!"ん～、いい波～！ * Quacken Tentacle- "It's much too floppy!"ニョロニョロして、落ち着きないな～！ * Chest of the Depths- "Treasure awaits me!"お宝ゲット～！ * Quacken Beak- "He was probably a bit peckish when he died."鳥？イカ？どっちだったのかな～… * Sealnado- "This thing needs to relax!"落ち着いて！ドウドウ！ * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "I just wanna squish its face into my face."ん～！ほっぺをスリスリした～い！ * Turbine Blades- "Twirly!"クルクル回るよ～ * Magic Seal- "Why would anyone need this much power?"これって、何する道具？ * Tiger Shark- "I'll never complain about regular sharks again!"フツーのサメはいないの～！？ * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Nasty."キモいな～… * Shark Gills- "It won't be needing these."死んじゃったら、もう必要ないよね？ Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "He seems like kind of a jerk."あいつ、なんか気に食わないな～ * Pig King- "Am I supposed to curtsy or something?"おじぎとか、したほうがいいのかな～ * Wes (trapped)- "You probably want me to like, free you or something, huh."たぶん、あたしに助けてほしいんだよね…？ * Abigail- "Hang ten, ectobuddy."ハングル～ス、ユーレイちゃん Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Just look at that goofy footed weirdo!"なに、あの足？デカッ！ Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Welcome aboard, bud!"よろしくね～ * Yaarctopus- "You seem chill."あんたとは気が合いそう～ Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "There is a tiny birdy buddy in here!"中に、ちっこいトリくんが入ってるよ～ * Egg (cooked)- "... I'm sorry, birdy buddy."ちっこいトリくん、ごめんね～… * Meat- "Five second rule!"5秒ルール！ * Cooked Meat- "Surfing fuel!"しっかり食べて、サーフィンしよう！ * Jerky- "Boy, this meat is jerky."かめばかむほど味がでるよ～ * Morsel- "Mmmmmeat!"お肉だ～！ * Cooked Morsel- "A tasty morsel."小さいけど、味はおいしいよ～ * Small Jerky- "A treat that travels well."旅の食料にも、ぴったり～ * Monster Meat- "Am I really hungry enough?"ま～、いざとなったら食べるけどね～ * Cooked Monster Meat- "This still looks awful."焼いても、やっぱり気色悪いな～ * Monster Jerky- "Tough to chew AND crazy-making!"食べると正気失うから注意だよ～ * Leafy Meat- "It's got all two food groups."肉類と野菜類、両方摂れるってことか～ * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Hey, you're not a REAL steak!"これ…本物のステーキじゃないよね～ * Drumstick- "Does someone want to cook it for me?"誰か、料理してくれないかな～ * Fried Drumstick- "I feel like a warrior."骨つき肉って、ワイルドでいいよね～ * Fish- "Blub blub, little chum."サカナ語、しゃべれたらなぁ * Cooked Fish- "From my own personal recipe."あたしのとっておきのレシピだよ～ * Eel- "If you squint it's actually kind of cute."目を細めると、かわいく見えてくるかも～ * Cooked Eel- "I hope it doesn't make me feel... eel!" * Koalefant Trunk- "It's a meaty-looking trunk."鼻だと思わなければ、おいしそうかも～ * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's a cold, meaty-looking trunk."冬毛が生えてるけど…食べられそう * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Seems edible, as far as noses go."食べられるっぽい…たぶんね * Frog Legs- "I don't really like touching them."あんまり触りたくないな～ * Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like doydoy."ドイドイみたいな味～ * Batilisk Wing- "A couple more of these and I'll be flying!"これ、何枚か集めたら飛べるかも～！ * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Looks a bit leathery."ちょっと筋っぽくて固いな～ Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Sorry, lil dude."ごめん～ * Dead Swordfish- "Woah, that fish is HUGE!"うわー、でっかい魚！ * Tropical Fish- "Such tasty colors!"おいしそうな色～！ * Dead Jellyfish- "It might still sting me."死んでても刺してきそうだな～… * Cooked Jellyfish- "I hope it doesn't sting on the way down."おなかの中、刺されないかな～… * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Aw."あー… * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Aw jeez. It's even cute when it's cooked."輪切りになっても、カワイイな～ * Dried Jellyfish- "Looks extra chewy."かみ切れなそう～… * Raw Fish- "Needs more fire."焼いたほうがおいしいよ～ * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Whoa! Righteous non-spoilage!"これなら、腐らなくて安心だ～！ * Fish Steak and Cooked Fish Morsel- "Is it snacktime?"おやつの時間かな～？ * Fish Morsel- "Small fish from a big pond."でっかい海で獲れた、ちっこい魚だよ * Limpets- "They're free from the hustle and bustle of daily life."貝はいいよね～、毎日ボーッとしてられて * Cooked Limpets- "Still a bit slimy."まだちょっとヌメヌメしてる～ * Mussel- "I could eat a hundred of these."これなら、いっくらでも食べられる～ * Cooked Mussel- "Needs shallots."つけ合わせはエシャロットに限るよね～ * Roe- "Roe, roe, roe my board... I'm going nuts out here."魚卵、ラン、ラン♪…な～んてね… * Cooked Roe- "At least they didn't have faces."ま、顔がないから、まだ気が楽だね～… * Neon Quattro- "What a cute lil dude!"このお魚くん、かわいい～！ * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Sorry. I still gotta eat."かわいいけど、食べちゃうね～ * Pierrot Fish- "I can't kill that! Look how cute it is!"かわいすぎて殺せないよ～！ * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Delicious, delicious guilt."おいしいけど、心が痛い～… * Purple Grouper- "His doofiness is kinda endearing."もさ～っとしてるけど、そこがカワイイかも～ * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Sorry, man. It was you or me."ごめん～食べないと死んじゃうからさ～ * Shark Fin- "The only kind of fin I wanna see."あれは…足につけるヒレじゃないよね？ * Dead Wobster- "Soon to be good eats."焼いたらおいしいだろうな～ * Delicious Wobster- "Now that's good eats!"おいしそうに焼けたね～ * Bile-Covered Slop- "Total mushburger."ドロドロだ～… * Dragoon Heart- "It must have been in love. It's still crazy hot."まだ熱い…きっと恋でもしてたんだね～… Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "These are the edible kind, right?"これって、食べれるヤツだよね～？ * Roasted Berries- "They're all sticky now. Heh heh, gross."ははは、ネッチョネチョ～、グロ～い * Cave Banana- "Potassium!"カリウムた～っぷり！ * Cooked Cave Banana- "Cooked potassium!"カリウムたっぷり、焼きバナナ！ * Dragon Fruit- "Decadent, and decorative!"ん～、ぜいたく～！ * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It tastes pretty."「美しい味」って感じ～！ * Durian- "Looks pretty difficult to eat."これって、どうやって食べるんだろ～ * Extra Smelly Durian- "Woah! That smells awful!"くっさ！すっごいニオイだな～… * Pomegranate- "Seedy."なんかの種だな * Sliced Pomegranate- "Hot n' juicy."アッツアツで、ジューシ～！ Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Nothing better on a hot day!"暑い日は、これにかぎるよね～ * Grilled Watermelon- "Hot watermelon..."あったかいスイカって…どうなの～？ Shipwrecked * Banana- "Potassium!" * Cooked Banana- "Cooked potassium!" * Coconut- "Imagine getting conked on the head by one of these!"頭の上に落っこちてきたら、痛そ～！ * Halved Coconut- "You get two for the price of one. Pfft."1粒で2個分！お買い得？ど～かな～… * Roasted Coconut- "Hmmm. Yep. It's cooked now."ん～、こんがり焼けたね～ Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I can't think of anything corny to say."“コーンなに”おいしそう！な～んちゃって * Carrot (planted)- "Ooo, that's a good find!"いいものみ～っけ！ * Carrot- "They must've named these after oranges."オレンジみたいな色だ～ * Pumpkin- "You look nice today, pumpkin."オレンジ色で、かわい～な～ * Eggplant- "I've never seen an egg that shade of purple."毒みたいな色だけど…食べても平気かなぁ… * Popcorn- "I'll need a toothpick soon."歯にはさまるんだよね～… * Roasted Carrot- "Smells good!"ん～、い～におい！ * Hot Pumpkin- "Smells autumn-y."うーん、秋の香り～ * Braised Eggplant- "Is this, like, an omelette?"毒みたいな色だけど…料理してみたよ * Red Cap- "It might be a bad idea to just eat stuff I find on the ground."地面に落ちてたもの、食べて平気かなぁ… * Cooked Red Cap- "I'm not THAT hungry."ま～、いざとなったら食べるけどね～… * Green Cap- "Looks sort of tasty."おいしそう…に見えないこともないか～ * Cooked Green Cap- "Fried fungus."焼きキノコだよ～ * Blue Cap- "I didn't know mushrooms came in blue."青いキノコって、初めて見た～ * Cooked Blue Cap- "Did I make it better or worse?"これ、焼いてよかったのかな～… * Glow Berry- "I find myself strangely attracted to it."なんでかな～…そばに寄りたくなる～… * Lichen- "Can I get something to eat now?"ちゃんとした食べ物、食べたいなぁ… Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Cactus flesh... d'you think that's vegetarian?"サボテンステーキって、ベジタリアンもOK？ * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Looks pretty tasty now."か～なりおいしそうになった～ * Cactus Flower- "You ever seen anything as pretty?"こんなにきれーな花、初めて見た～ Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Name says it all."海の野菜だね～ * Roasted Seaweed- "A little better I guess..."ちょっと旨みが増したかな… * Dried Seaweed- "It's better with some crunch."パリパリしてて、おいしいよ～ * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Dessert grows in the ground!"地面に生えるスイーツ？ * Sweet Potato- "Dessert!"スイーツポテト！ * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Hmm, it's not that sweet actually..."「スイーツ」、ではないよね～ * Coffee Beans- "Come to mama!"早く飲みた～い！ * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Peppy!"ん～、この芳醇な香り！ Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Turn that frown upside down!"泣いてる顔に見える～ * Butter Muffin- "What a pretty muffin!"このマフィン、すっごい、きれ～！ * Dragonpie- "Delicious pie!"おいしそうなパイだ～！ * Fishsticks- "Looks like these fish are gonna be stickin' around."ずいぶん細長いお魚くんだね～ * Fish Tacos- "Anytime is taco time."タコスなら、毎日でもいいな～ * Fist Full of Jam- "Preserve those jams."保存料ゼロだよ～ * Froggle Bunwich- "Not a bad afternoon snack."おやつにいいかも～ * Fruit Medley- "A sweet treat!"甘くておいしいよ～！ * Honey Ham- "Is it a special occasion?"今日って、何かのパーティ？ * Honey Nuggets- "I'll just be lying here, shoving these into my mouth."ゴロ寝しながら、片手で食べられるね～ * Kabobs- "It's like a meatsicle!"アイスキャンディみたいだ～！ * Mandrake Soup- "Mystical soup."ナゾいスープができたよ～ * Meatballs- "Saucy."ソースたっぷりでおいしそう～ * Meaty Stew- "It looks like a pretty hearty meal."か～なりボリュ～ミ～ * Monster Lasagna- "Still smells monstery..."まだちょっと、マモノくさいな～… * Pierogi- "Comfort food!"これ食べると、なんかホッとする～ * Powdercake- "I'll eat whatever."食べ物なら、なんでも食べるよ～ * Pumpkin Cookies- "Score!"んー、最高ッ！ * Ratatouille- "I'd rather get curvy than scurvy."壊血病も、たちまちカイケツ！ * Stuffed Eggplant- "Health grub."ヘルシーフードだ～ * Taffy- "Maybe I could wax my board with this stuff."ボードに塗るワックスに似てる～ * Turkey Dinner- "I am thankful for this."感謝して食べないとね～ * Unagi- "Ten more, please!"あと10匹は食べられるな～！ * Waffles- "Brunch!"ブランチにぴったり～ * Wet Goop- "Is there dry goop?"「生」じゃないゴミって、あるのかな～ Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Now that's what I call health food."ヘルシーフードだね～ * Guacamole- "A total snack attack."これは食べずにいられないよね～ * Ice Cream- "Perfect treat to pair with a hammock in the sun."ハンモックに揺られて、食べたいな～ * Melonsicle- "Eat it before it melts!"溶けないうちに食べちゃおう！ * Spicy Chili- "Yow! Burns my tongue SO GOOD."から～い！舌が焼けそう～！ * Trail Mix- "Protein!"タンパク質た～っぷり！ Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "The best way to keep cool. And very little preparation!"作るの簡単だし、食べると涼しくなるよ～ * Bisque- "That actually might've been worth the effort!"がんばって作ったかいがあったかも～！ * California Roll- "I could eat a boat load of that stuff."これなら、いっくらでも食べれるよ～ * Ceviche- "All I need is sunshine and some good food."ごはんがおいしいと、幸せ～ * Coffee- "Smells amazing!"ん～、いい香り～！ * Jelly-O Pop- "Is this junk food or health food? I can't tell."これって健康にいいの？悪いの？ * Lobster Bisque- "Looks fancy. And delicious."おしゃれ系ディナーって感じ～ * Lobster Dinner- "Hey wobster, what's eatin' you? Oh, me!"お～！ごちそうだ～！ * Seafood Gumbo- "My favorite!"大好物～！ * Shark Fin Soup- "I could shove my face right in this."ん～！浴びるほど飲みた～い！ * Surf 'n' Turf- "Can I eat it on my surfboard?"サーフィンすると、おなかすくよね～ * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Score!"んー、最高ッ！ * Monster Tartare- "I'm not too keen on putting that in my mouth."これ食べるのは勇気がいるな～… * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Seafood, my favorite."シーフード、最高だよね～ * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Good enough to eat!"けっこうおいしいと思う～！ * Caviar- "I made them fancy, but they're still fish eggs."高級っつっても、魚の卵でしょ～？ * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Eating a lot cures the desert island blues."おなかいっぱい食べると、気持ちもアガる～ Food - Other Base Game * Seeds (normal and specific)- "Ugh, do I have to like, plant these?"植えるの…？めんどくさいな～… * Toasted Seeds- "They get stuck in my teeth."歯にはさまるんだよね～ * Honey- "Sticky, sweet and good to eat!"ねっとりしてて、甘～いよ！ * Butterfly Wings- "I feel pretty bad about that."ん～、か～なり罪悪感～… * Butter- "Haha. Slippery!"ハハ…ヌルヌルしてる～！ * Rot- "What a waste."なんて無駄。 * Rotten Egg- "Smells like a ship cabin."船の客室みたいなニオイだ～… * Phlegm- "Blech." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "This should give me some energy." * Electric Milk- "It feels tingly going down."飲むと、ノドがちょっとビリビリする～ * Watermelon Seeds- "I love watermelon... but I hate farm work..."スイカ大好きだけど、育てるのはな～… Shipwrecked * Blubber- "If I had enough of this I could surf in any weather!"これ集めれば、寒くてもサーフィンできる～！ * Brainy Matter- "I get an uneasy feeling of despair near this."持ってると、なんか気がめいってくるな～… * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Ugh, I guess I should plant these?"これ、植えないとダメ～？ Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "It's making my brain hurt just looking at it."うぅ～…見てるだけで頭痛くなる～… * Gears- "Looks like robot guts."ロボットの内臓…？ * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "I must've missed the party." * Red Gem- "Booty-ful!"情熱の赤だね～！ * Blue Gem- "The color of the ocean!"海の色だ～！ * Yellow Gem- "It's got a nice energy."いい感じのバイブス出てる～ * Green Gem- "The color of nature!"ナチュラルカラー！ * Orange Gem- "The world looks fractured when I peer through it!"透かして見ると、世界が壊れて見える～！ * Beard Hair- "Someone is probably missing these."ヒゲがなくなって困ってる人、いない～？ * Manure- "Surf sewage!"海を汚さないでほしいな～… * Guano- "It's batilisk poop."バットリスクのフンだね～ * Melty Marbles- "Gross."触んないで！ * Fake Kazoo- "Aww but I like real kazooing..."ニセモノなの？カズー好きなのに～… * Gord's Knot- "Gord only knows what this is good for."ロープ？なんで結んであんだろ… * Gnome- "Gnome thanks, that thing's creepy."ノームって、なんかブキミだよね～ * Tiny Rocketship- "Zzzzzzzoooooom!"3、2、1、発射～！ * Frazzled Wires- "Don't wanna touch this with wet hands..."ぬれた手で触んないほうがいいかも～ * Ball and Cup- "Ooh I'm good at this!"あたし、これ得意だよ～ * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Hardened what?"カチコチだ～ * Mismatched Buttons- "I don't care if things are matchy."別に、ふぞろいでもいいと思うな～ * Second-hand Dentures- "I might need these if I ever take a gnarly wipeout."おばあちゃんになったら、必要かもね～… * Lying Robot- "Hey there lil dude. Wanna come with me?"おーっす、あたしと一緒に来る～？ * Dessicated Tentacle- "Desse-what?"これってタコ？イカ？ * Old Boot- "I've already got a pair of boots."んー、ブーツは、いらないかな～ * Sextant- "I have no idea how to use that."これって、どうやって使うの～？ * Toy Boat- "Where's the toy surf board?"おもちゃのサーフボードは、ないの～？ * Soaked Candle- "A wet candle in a bottle. Mega-genius!"ぬれたロウソクが、ビンに入ってる～ * Sea Worther- "So how much is the sea worth?"「海度」って、なんだろ～ * Dwarf Star- "Isn't starlight bad for the skin?" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Not your run of the mill skull."このドクロ、ちょっと普通じゃないね… * Bone Shards- "I don't think a cast will help now."ギプスじゃ治んなそうだね～ * Old Bell Blueprint- "A recipe for disaster."「災いのつくり方」が書いてあるよ～ Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "What a terrible gland."毒があるのか～…怖いね～ * Dubloons- "It's my lucky day!"今日はツイてるな～！ * Hail- "From the freezer in the sky."空にも冷凍庫があるのかな～ * Message in a Bottle- "There must be a better way to send a message..."もうちょっといい方法、あるでしょ～… * Spoiled Fish- "Gag material!"オェ～… * Snake Oil- "I wasn't born yesterday."どう考えても怪しいよね～ * Harpoon- "I don't wanna hurt any poor animals." * Trident- "I feel like the god of...something!"これ持つと、神様気分味わえるね～！ * Peg Leg- "Is it weird to just have one?"一本だけしかないのか～ * Orange Soda- "Slammable soda!"オレンジ味、サイコー！ * Voodoo Doll- "If I only had a pin..."あとは、針さえあればな～… * Ukulele- "Choka! A Ukulele!"ウクレレ！イイネ！ * License Plate- "An odd shaped plate..."ずいぶん古そうだな～… * Ancient Vase- "Old timey craftsmanship."大昔の職人が作ったのかな～ * Brain Cloud Pill- "I only take herbals..."あたし、漢方薬しか飲まないんだよね～… * Wine Bottle Candle- "A candle in a bottle. Genius."ビンに入ったロウソクか～…ふーん… * Broken AAC Device- "Too much work to figure out what this does..."何の装置か、考えるのがめんどくさ～い * One True Earring- "I hope someone didn't lose this..."誰かの落とし物じゃないよね…？ * Iron Key- "An iron key. What's it open?"鉄でできてる…どこのカギかな～？ * Bone Key- "It's a boney key."骨っぽいカギだ～ * Golden Key- "Fancy."お洒落。 * Tarnished Crown- "I dig the style."なかなかオシャレ～ Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "All that work for nothing."な～んか、ムダ足だったね～ * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- "Huh. I guess it didn't like traveling?"あ～…移動したのがマズかったかな～ * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I can't wait to find a cool Thing!"「何か」を探しにいこう！ * Divining Rod- "What a silly looking device."何これ、ヘンなの～ * Divining Rod (cold)- "This rod isn't doing all that much."棒、いまんとこ変化なしだね～ * Divining Rod (warm)- "I think the rod is trying to tell me something!"この棒、何か伝えようとしてる…？ * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woah, the rod is really going now."反応が強くなってきた…！ * Divining Rod (hot)- "This rod is going crazy!"すっごい反応してる！ * Divining Rod Holder- "What is that?"あれ、なんだろ？ * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Maybe it wants a key?"カギがいるのかな～ * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Let's get going!"よーし、これで動くかな？ * Maxwell's Door- "Why would I want to go in there?"え～…入りたくないな～ * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Jaunty, but grating."耳障りだな～… * Maxwell's Light- "Weird."ヘンなの～ * Maxwell Statue- "Guy's got an ego problem."ホント、目立ちたがりだな～ * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Must avoid..."踏まないように気をつけないとな～… * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "I don't think it's feeling well."なんか…具合悪そうだね～… * Nightmare Lock- "Gives me the heeby jeebies."なんか、気味が悪いな～ * Nightmare Throne- "Woah. That's rough, dude."うわ～…これはキツいね～ * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Sorry dude."かわいそー… * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Bummer."誰か捕まってる… * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Sorry about your existence."かわいそー… Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- "Hooray, I'm free! Time for a nap?"やった～、自由だ～！昼寝していい？ * Freezing- "Way too cold!"う～…寒すぎ～…！ * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "I'M A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!"ぬああぁ！成敗してやるうぅ！！ * Battlecry (prey)- "YOU WILL NOT WIN!"ぬあああぁ！仕留めてやるうぅ！！ * Battlecry (Pig)- "DESTRUCTION!"ぬああああ！覚悟しろおぉ！ * Battlecry (Spider)- "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY!"ぬあああ！死んでもらうぞおぉ！！ * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I WILL END YOU!"ウガアァ！死ね！死ねェ～！！ * Leaving combat- "Oh man, you shoulda seen the look on your face."ハハ、ビビってんの！おもしろ～ * Leaving combat (prey)- "Nah, I was just messin' with you."な～んてね…本気にした？ * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Haha, gotcha."ハハ…うっそ～ * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Pssh, nah, we're good."ウソウソ、じょうだんだってば～ * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Haha, nah. We're cool."ウソウソ、じょうだん～ * Activated a Bee Mine- "Relax your thorax!" * Dusk- "Darkness will be here soon!"もうすぐ暗くなるよ～！ * Entering light- "Sweet crispy light! I missed you!"明るくなったぁ～！よかった～！ * Entering darkness- "H-holy geez, it's dark! HELP! Help me!"わわわ…真っ暗！助けて～！ * Doing things in the dark- "HELP! I'm freakin' out here!"うわ～真っ暗！怖い怖い～！ * Failed to do something- "Well that didn't work."ん～、ダメっぽいな～ * Failed to craft something- "Haha. I really messed that up."ハハ、やらかしたかも～ * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day and in a cave- "I'm not really sleepy." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep!" * Trying to sleep near monsters- "Sleeping right now seems pretty dangerous." * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "It's doing something else right now."今は忙しいってさ～ * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "Poor guy's dead."ん～死んじゃってるっぽい * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Aw. Let it sleep."寝かしといてあげようよ～ * Not enough fertilizer- "I think it wants something. Hey! What do you want?"なんか欲しがってる…？何が欲しいの～！？ * Hounds are coming- "Junkyard dogs incomin'."猛犬注意だよ～ * Deerclops is coming- "Something big is headed this way!"なんか…でっかい怪獣が近づいてる…！？ * Inventory full- "What am I, a pack animal?"これ以上、持てないよ～ * Can't rummage (generic)- "Haha, nah."ハハハ…ダメだね～ * Can't store (generic/full)- "It's holding all it can."もう入らないよ～ * Can't store (invalid item)- "I could jam it in there I guess. Might get smushed."ムリヤリ入れたら、パンクするかもね～ * Can't cook (generic)- "Ughh, no."あ～…ダメっぽいね～ * Can't cook (too far)- "I just need to walk over there to use it... Ughhh, I'm going to starve!"もっと近づかないと届かないよ～ * Eating- "Not too bad. Heh heh."けっこういけるじゃん～ * Eating (stale food)- "I mean, I guess that was food."一応、食べられたけどさ～… * Eating (spoiled food)- "Gnarly! I think I'm gonna hurl..."オエ～…吐きそう～… * Eating (painful food)- "Ish my tongue shupposed t'shwell up like that?"舌が腫れしゃったお～… * Hungry- "I'm crashing like a sick wave! Gimme food!"こんなハラペコじゃ、波乗りできな～い * Triggered trap- "My bad."あっ…やっちゃった… * Object broken, fixable- "I should probably repair that. Maybe later."修理する…？あとでいいよね～ * Earthquake- "The ground is shaking."地面が揺れてる～ Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Not today, nature!"ヘヘッ…はっずれ～！ * Overheating- "This heat is unbearable."さすがに、ちょっと暑すぎ～ * Tree Shelter- "Ah. I'm in my element when I'm out of the elements."ま、ぬれないに越したことはないよね～ * Wetness (low)- "A little water never hurt no one."ちょっとぐらいぬれても、平気平気～ * Wetness (medium)- "I'll need to towel off soon."そろそろ、タオルで体ふかないとな～… * Wetness (high)- "My clothes seem to be quite wet." * Wetness (highest)- "I am thoroughly soaked!"ずぶぬれ～ * Dropping tool while wet- "You're not making this any more fun!"がぁぁ！もう！ * Smoldering item- "It's getting too hot to handle!" * Burnt- "OUCH! That was way too hot!"アツっ！ヤケドした～！ * Giant arrival- "Something big is coming this way!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Uhh. That's on fire right now."あ～…燃えちゃってるね～… Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "The ground is shaking." * Volcano eruption- "The volcano speaks!"火山が目を覚ましたよ～！ * Sea Hounds are coming- "Something smells sharky."ん～、サメの予感～ * Crocodogs are coming- "Junkyard dogs incomin'." * Sealnado is coming- "Something big is coming this way!" * Map border approaching- "Looks pretty foggy over there."霧が濃くなってきたね～ * Entering map border- "Uhhhm. Where am I?"あ～…ここ、どこ…？ * Exiting map border- "The fog is clearing!"霧が晴れてきた！ * Boat losing durability- "My floater is getting pretty beat up." * Riding a wave- "Surf's up!"ん～、いい波～！ * Boat leak- "My floater's been dinged!"あ～、ちょっと穴開いたかも～… * Boat sinking- "This thing is letting on water."沈みかけてるかも～… * Trawl Net full- "My work has paid off!"さ～て、何が獲れたかな～♪ * Crabbit escape- "I thought it was right here..."あれ？どこいった…？ * Wrong world- "I don't think this is anywhere around here."この世界の地図じゃないっぽいね～ Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "This seems like busywork."ただのヒマつぶしだね～ * Accomplishment completed- "Well, that's finished."は～い、終わったよ～ Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Woah, did I eat some bad berries?"…幻覚かな？なんかヘンなもん食べたっけ？ * Deadly Feast- "My gut can't handle that!"これ食べたら、死ぬよね…？ * Skull Chest- "This won't Kramp my style."ゴス系は趣味じゃないんだよな～ * Golden Pitchfork- "It makes work feel shiny!" * Boat- "The second best way to travel."サーフボードの次におすすめ～ * Home- "Is it time for a nap?"昼寝の時間？ * Sunk Boat- "Surfboards don't sink!"サーフボードなら沈まないよ～！ * Lava Pit (generic and normal)- "Gnarly!"かっこい～！ * Lava Pit (low)- "The lava is cooling."溶岩が冷めてきている。 * Lava Pit (out)- "This fire is cooked."火、消えちゃってるね～ * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Sometimes I dance to the buzzing beat."中でブンブン音がしてる～… * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "I didn't want to get through anyway."ま、どーせ通るつもりなかったけど～ * Pig Tent- "Doesn't smell too great."ちょ～っとクサいな～ * Poison Frog- "Best to just leave it alone."アイツには、触らないほうがいいね～ * Peacock- "A tropical turkey!"シチメンチョウの南国バージョンか～ * Mr. Skittish- "Hey!"ちょっと！ * Swimming Horror- "AH! I'm losin' it!"う～、幻覚見えるようになってきた～… * Beach Turf- "Take the beach to go."これで、どこにでもビーチを造れるね～ * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"え～、この服でいいよ～ * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "Yeah, I think I'll pass."ん～、やめたほうがよさげだね～ * COFFEEBOT- "I could go for a cup of joe."コーヒー飲みたいな～ * WOODLEGSSAIL- "An acceptable alternative to surfing... I guess."ボードがないときは、これでもいいかな～ * BIGFISHINGROD- "I'm ready to find a nice spot to relax with this."どっかで、のんびり釣りしたいよね～ * SNAKE_FIRE- "Too hot to handle!"激アツなヘビだ～！ * PIKE_SKULL- "Well that's not very nice."ひどいことするヤツがいるね～ * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Stay young forever!" * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Awww, you smell like garbage!"うぅ～…ゴミみたいなニオイする～ * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Salt makes everything taste better. Even salt." Removed Base Game * Alchemy Engine- "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine."お手伝いロボット…じゃないのか～…残念 * Cut Grass- "This stuff seems pretty sturdy." * Touch Stone- "Hope I never need you..." * Beefalo (naked)- "He's ready for a tropical vacation." * Azure Feather- "A portable reminder of the beauty of nature." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare?" * Lying Robot- "Lying = true." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "It's still just a child." * Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "That shrub needs some grub." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Looks full grown to me." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "This is giving me the major jeepers." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Sweet aerial!" * Baby Beefalo- "Never grow up!" * Smallish Tallbird- "So angsty." * Freedom- "Hooray, I'm free!" * Battlecry (generic)- "You forced my hand!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I just want to cuddle!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "This MY space!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Stay away!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" * Leaving combat- "I'll let you off this time!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "Fine. Be that way." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "That's right. Run!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Yeah, you crawl away!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "I showed you!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Chill out!" * Entering darkness- "Eeek! It's so dark!" * Entering light- "Light! I missed you!" * Hounds are coming- "I've got a bad feeling about this." * Hungry- "Someone feed me!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." * Wetness (low)- "A little water never hurt anyone." * Wetness (medium)- "I might need a towel soon." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Fabric from sticks!" * Surfboard- "My pride and joy!"あたしの誇り！生きる意味！ * Obsidian Machete- "Takes a lot of work to get you hot." * Poison Speargun- "Highly contagious."触ったら即、ビョーキになるよ… * Cutlass Supreme- "A proud weapon. Look out world!" * Prime Ape Hut- "Like a barrel of monkeys..." * Viney Bush- "Looks pretty tangled." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Not so viney anymore." * Wobster Den- "I can wait." * Limpet Rock- "Easy pickings." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail)- "It must've dived." * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Whale, whale, whale." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost trail, Monsoon Season)- "The waters are too rough." * Seashell- "No two are alike. Well, except those two. And, uh... that one."2枚とも同じ大きさって、すごい偶然～！ * Swordfish- "Woah, that fish is HUGE!" * Jellyfish (held)- "I hate these things."クラゲ、きら～い * Limpets- "Limpets Bizkets." * Speargun- "Point. Shoot."しっかり狙って～…発射！ * Poison Speargun- "Highly contagious." * Obsidian Speargun- "Oh, I like you."これは使えるね～ * Obsidian Armor- "This brittle material is surprisingly protective." * Flup- "Stop staring!" トリビア *Walani's quote when examining a raft ("Worst. Surfboard. Ever.") is a reference to the Comic Book Guy character from the animated sitcom The Simpsons. *The former examine quote for raw Limpets ("Limpets Bizkets.") is a reference to the nu metal band Limp Bizkit. *The quote for Floaty Boaty Knights ("What a horrible knight to have a curse.") may be a reference to the 1987 video game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. *The quote for the Fishing Rod ("Have rod will travel") is a reference to the 1957 television series Have Gun – Will Travel. *Her quote for the Hibearnation Vest is a reference to the song sung in The Simpsons episode "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds". カテゴリ:Character Quotes